DESCRIPTION: This application is for partial support of the 1998 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism to be held at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire on June 28-July 3, 1998. The title of the conference is "Molecular Mechanisms of Lipoprotein and Lipid Metabolism." This international conference which has been held on alternate years for the past 2 years will provide in-depth presentations and discussions of important new developments in lipoprotein metabolism, particularly in those areas that impac on human metabolic disease and the development of atheroslcerotic vascular disease. Both basic molecular and cell biological studies and in vivo studies in humans and animal models will be presented in order to integrate molecular mechanisms with physiological processes. Topics will include new animal models of HDL metabolism and new developments in gene therapy for hyperlipidemias. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1, Cell biology of intracellular cholesterol transport; 2, New developments in lipoprotein receptors; 3, Regulation of bile acid metabolism; 4, Molecular mechanisms of apoB-containing lipoprotein assembly and secretion; 5, The role of scavenger receptor BI in cellular and systemic HDL metabolism; 6, Metabolism of atherogenic lipoproteins; 7, ApoE, apoE receptors, and neurodegeneration; 8, Acyl co-A cholesterol acyl transferase activities and cognate genes; 9, Membrane-bound transcription factors that control lipid synthesis. This conference will be a major vehicle for the presentation and integration of the latest developments in lipoprotein and lipid metabolism. Emphasis will be placed on in-depth presentations and thorough discussions of new, largely unpublished studies. Important aims of the Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism are to include the diversity of qualified professionals and to foster interactions among young investigators, post-doctoral fellows, graduate students, and senio investigators.